familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Middletown, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 48694 |population_density_km2 = 717.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 1859.3 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 200 |elevation_ft = 656 |coordinates_display = 1 |latd = 39 |latm = 30 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 23 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 45042-45044 |area_code = 513 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-49840 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1061519 |website = http://www.cityofmiddletown.org/ |footnotes = }} Middletown is a city located in Butler and Warren counties in the southwestern part of the U.S. state of Ohio. Formerly in Lemon, Turtlecreek, and Franklin townships, Middletown was incorporated by the Ohio General Assembly on February 11, 1833, and became a city in 1886. The population of Middletown as of the 2010 census was 48,694. It is part of the Cincinnati-Middletown Metropolitan Statistical Area as defined by the U.S. Census Bureau. The city was the home of AK Steel Holding Corporation (formerly Armco), a major steel works founded in 1900 until offices were moved to West Chester Township, Ohio in 2007, but AK Steel's factory still resides in Middletown. Middletown contains a small municipal airport known as Hook Field, (airport code MWO), but is no longer served by commercial airlines, only general aviation. A regional campus of Miami University is located in Middletown. In 1957, Middletown was designated as an All-America City. Name The city's name is believed to have been given by its founder, Stephen Vail, but questions remain unanswered as to why. One local historian stated that the city received its name because Mr. Vail had come from Middletown, New Jersey. Another writer believed that the city was named Middletown because it was the midway point of navigation on the Great Miami River, which was then considered a navigable stream. Another theory is credited to the city being roughly half way between Dayton and Cincinnati. Vail centered the city in Fractional Section 28 of Town 2, Range 4 North. One of the first settlers in Middletown was Daniel Doty who migrated there from New Jersey in the late 18th century. Geography Middletown is located at 39°30′N 84°23′W (39.5060, -84.3759). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Middletown adjoins the Great Miami River. Middletown also borders the cities of Franklin, Monroe, Trenton, and Liberty and Madison Townships. Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 48,694 people, 20,238 households, and 12,505 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 23,296 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 83.3% White, 11.7% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 1.6% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.8% of the population. There were 20,238 households of which 31.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.9% were married couples living together, 18.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.2% were non-families. 31.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age in the city was 38.3 years. 24.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.7% were from 25 to 44; 27.1% were from 45 to 64; and 14.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.5% male and 52.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 51,605 people, 21,469 households, and 13,933 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,011.4 people per square mile (776.5/km2). There were 23,144 housing units at an average density of 902.1 per square mile (348.2/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 86.98% White, 10.59% African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.89% of the population. There were 21,469 households out of which 29.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.9% were married couples living together, 14.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.1% were non-families. 29.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.94. In the city the population was spread out with 25.0% under the age of 18, 9.3% from 18 to 24, 29.2% from 25 to 44, 21.6% from 45 to 64, and 14.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 91.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $36,215, and the median income for a family was $43,867. Males had a median income of $35,705 versus $23,865 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,773. About 9.2% of families and 12.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.4% of those under age 18 and 9.4% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Todd Bell – National Football League (NFL) safety * Gay Brewer – professional golfer * James E. Campbell – Governor of Ohio * Butch Carter – National Basketball Association player and coach; brother of Cris * Cris Carter – Hall of Fame NFL player; brother of Butch * Dan Daub – Major League Baseball pitcher * Brooklyn Decker – fashion model * Bill Hanzlik – basketball player and coach * J. Eugene Harding – U.S. Representative * Kayla Harrison, first American woman Olympic gold medalist in judo, 2012 London Olympics * Thomas Howard – former Major League Baseball player * Darrell Hunter – professional American football cornerback * Howard Jones – Hall of Fame college football player and coach * Patrick L. Kessler – Medal of Honor recipient * Jerry Lucas – Ohio State and NBA basketball player * Donald E. “Buz” Lukens – U.S. Representative * McGuire Sisters (Christine, Dorothy, and Phyllis) – vocal trio * Scott Nein – state senator * Susan Perkins – Miss America 1978 * Chrystee Pharris – television and film actress * Gordon Ray Roberts – youngest living Medal of Honor recipient * Charlie Root – Major League Baseball pitcher * Ed Schrock – U.S. Representative * Shepherd Sisters (Martha, Gayle, Judy, and Mary Lou) – vocal quartet * Paul J. Sorg – U.S. Representative * Ferdinand Van Derveer – brigadier general in the Civil War * William Verity, Jr. – Secretary of Commerce between 1987 and 1989 *John M. Watson, Sr. – trombonist and actor * Virtue Hampton Whitted – jazz singer and bassist Pop Culture Middletown, OH is referenced in the book "Ready Player One" By Ernest Cline. It is used as the location of the birthplace of the Gaming Mogul Halliday in the book. References Further reading * Bert S. Barlow, W.H. Todhunter, Stephen D. Cone, Joseph J. Pater, and Frederick Schneider, eds. Centennial History of Butler County, Ohio. Hamilton, Ohio: B.F. Bowen, 1905. * Jim Blount. The 1900s: 100 Years In the History of Butler County, Ohio. Hamilton, Ohio: Past Present Press, 2000. * Butler County Engineer's Office. Butler County Official Transportation Map, 2003. Fairfield Township, Butler County, Ohio: The Office, 2003. * [http://www.rootsweb.com/~ohbutler/cyc/index.html A History and Biographical Cyclopaedia of Butler County, Ohio with Illustrations and Sketches of Its Representative Men and Pioneers]. Cincinnati, Ohio: Western Biographical Publishing Company, 1882. * Ohio. Secretary of State. The Ohio municipal and township roster, 2002-2003. Columbus, Ohio: The Secretary, 2003. External links * City of Middletown * Middletown Chamber of Commerce * Middletown Historical Society * Middle America Project * [http://www.middletownjournal.com/ Middletown Journal] * Middletown City Schools * Middletown Library * [http://www.middletownusa.com/ Middletown News] * Middletown Lyric Theatre * * "In Depth: America's Fastest-Dying Towns: 10. Middletown, Ohio" Category:Middletown, Ohio Category:Cities in Ohio Category:Cities in Butler County, Ohio Category:Cities in Warren County, Ohio Category:Municipalities of the Cincinnati–Northern Kentucky metropolitan area Category:1833 establishments in the United States